(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head structure of a cotton bud, and in particular, an improved structure of a cotton bud head made from a silica gel and having a central through hole and a guiding rod such that liquid cosmetic can be evenly flown to the cotton bud head for application.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 5 and 6 show conventional cotton bud head structure having a cotton head body 20 made from a plastic molded feeding tube 21 and a securing seat 22 covered with a cotton fabric 23 or a directly mounted fabric such that the entire cotton bud structure contains cosmetic fluid.
The driving mechanism at the lower section of the tube body squeezes out the content to the feeding tube 21 and then to the tube mouth section. When the cotton fabric 23 is wet with cosmetic, it is not easy to control the amount of cosmetic to be applied and therefore evenly applying of cosmetic is difficult. Further, the cotton fabric 23 is easily dislocated and the cosmetic on the fabric 23 is hardens after a period of time.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a cotton bud head, which can mitigate the above drawback.